


Quid Pro Quo

by Neroso



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Control Room Sex, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, Meaningless Consent, Medbay Sex, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Slavery, Tentabulges, Vriska (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroso/pseuds/Neroso
Summary: Prompt: A slave is badly mistreated by previous owners, frightened and damaged and desperate for a kind touch. Their new owner promises only kindness and safety, but in exchange will receive full obedience and the worship of the slave. The slave eagerly complies.





	1. Chapter 1

Broken, that’s what she was. Feferi could see it in those blind eyes; burned, one, branded, the other. A knobby kneed troll with sharp elbows, sharp cheekbones, sharp horns. Sharp fangs, some missing underneath the bruises on her cheeks. Sharp claws, not for their length or maintenance, but for their jagged chips and clean breaks. Sharp lines dissecting her skin where whips and knives and claws and fangs had made temporary beds, sharp knobs of her spine crawling down her emaciated back. But a sharp nose, too, one that caused her to lift her head and “look” at Feferi, despite her silent approach.

“Hello, there,” Feferi cooed at the woman, whose teal blood once would have marked her too high for enslavement. Gone were those sweeps, gone were those battles. The hemospectrum was finally, officially toppled, Feferi was proud to say. Eons of blackened keratin held eons of fuchsia blood in her eons-old veins, and for eons she had slowly eradicated the final traces of hemoclassism. Trolls still hated each other for plenty of petty things, but color, longevity, body heat- those were no longer among the petty reasons. Only tyrian stood out from others, only her own fuchsia and that of her descendants could elevate themselves above the rest of the rainbow.

“Hello, honored.” The slave spoke thickly around the bruises on her mouth, the splits in her lips, voice sharp and grating in a way that Feferi found she rather liked. She hoped it would go down with proper hydration and healing, but not away entirely.

The hall was filled with living merchandise, and Feferi had been thinking of getting herself something a little longer lasting and a lot more hands-on than just another barkbeast or domesticated meowbeast. This pretty, sharp, teal troll with a cherry eye in one socket and an old owner’s sign blazoned on the eyeball in the other might be just what she was looking for. The brand looked like an “M,” just with an arrow attached to the end of it.

“And what should I call you?” Feferi asked. She’d long given up on fish puns, resenting her ancestor enough that as she grew, she grew out of them. Though, she did love to hear people tell her puns about fish, despite the fact that she no longer incorporated them into her night-to-night speech. 

“Terezi Pyrope, if it please you, honored,” she said, shifting a little uncomfortably on the bench she was chained to. A partitioner stood guard on either side of Terezi, giving her enough room to stand and move if she needed but keeping her confined while the hall was open for business. On her own personal little display. 

“So formal,” Feferi chirred, and despite the softness of her voice Terezi still flinched, opened her mouth. “Don’t apologize,” Feferi ordered quietly, cutting her off. She resisted the urge to brush a lock of Terezi’s hair from her face, but only just.

“I’m not mad,” Feferi promised softly, noting the way the sharp troll’s shivering had gone from barely noticeable to notably so. “I’m just making mention. Pleased, even. Now, Terezi, why don’t you tell me what your skills are?” 

Feferi was here for a slave, and slaves were interviewed. To buy Terezi on a whim, based on looks alone, would make her only panic until Feferi could explain to her that she truly meant no harm. If Feferi kept it professional at the start, however, the transition into her ownership would be much smoother.

“I have been a concupiscent slave for three of my four owners, honored. I am blind but I have an awareness of my surroundings based on synesthesia of the olfactory organs. For my third master, I was a secretary, and assisted him with paper pushing. I have no notable combatant abilities, and no technical skills worth mentioning.” 

Feferi clucked. Such a short list! But no matter, Feferi did not need Terezi to have any skills worth mentioning, though her experience as a concubine prior to this could be a potential hindrance.

“And your time as a concupiscent slave, do you now have any strong feelings towards the position?” Be upfront. Lay out her cards where Terezi could see them- or sniff them, as it were. Hiding her intentions towards Terezi would only make Terezi on guard as to why.

“I- no, honored. If that is what is desired of me, I will give only my best to prove myself worthy.”

Feferi cooed again, pleased and encouraging. Terezi’s ears perked up at the noise, before twitching back down to focused neutrality. Feferi brushed two fingers along the underside of Terezi’s chin and tilted it up, carefully gentle and cautiously watching Terezi’s reaction. No struggle or hesitation, only instant compliance to the guidance of the touch. Eager to please. What a good girl she was! And a well-behaved slave deserved to hear that.

“What a good girl you are,” Feferi praised, lifting her other hand to brush the backs of her knuckles against Terezi’s cheekbone. Gentle, careful of the bruises. Terezi was responsive, leaning into her touch with a genuine eagerness that spoke of her mistreatment. Feferi pouted briefly as her pusher was seized with pity for this poor troll, but then she smiled again, despite the other’s blindness. 

“Thank you, honored.”

“Oh, silly me, I suppose I should introduce myself, hm? I’m Her Imperial Benevolence, empress of Alternia.” Terezi jolted and her dead eyes widened, her lips parting in surprise and shivers coming back tenfold. “Easy, dear, easy,” Feferi cooed, reaching her hand up to cradle the side of Terezi’s head, close to the root of her horn, “take a deep breath now, I won’t hurt you.”

Terezi, obediently, took a deep breath, and Feferi praised her softly. “There’s a good girl, now try to relax for me. Just take it easy, there’s a good girl.” Terezi still trembled, but her muscles relaxed and Feferi was truly impressed with the degree to which she made herself obey. “Oh you are being very good for me, Terezi, I’m quite impressed! Now, do you have any questions you’d like to ask me?”

Terezi remained silent a moment, and Feferi gave her all the time she needed to think. Most had trouble with forming thoughts around the empress, nerves and all that, and this poor dear looked like she had plenty of reason to be skittish. 

“I cannot, think of anything, ma’am.”

“Well, that’s perfectly fine too,” Feferi encouraged, trying to keep her tone bright while maintaining a softness. “You look like you came here only very recently, how long has it been since your last owner sold you?” Feferi asked.

“Lady Serket died at the claws of her neighbor’s moirail four nights ago, ma’am.”

Hm. Four nights, and those bruises were still so pronounced? What a pitiful display. Even so, it made sense that a troll this new on the market, with such impressive injuries and no marketable skills, would be in the area of less desirable purchases. Feferi could, of course, afford a lavish concubine if she wanted to. Professional and not flinching at her every word, but Feferi liked the broken ones.

“That must’ve been a frightening ordeal for you,” Feferi cooed.

“I was, distressed, ma’am,” Terezi said falteringly. 

“Did you care for her, then?”

“Yes, ma’am, I loved her deeply.” Terezi’s chin grew heavier against Feferi’s fingers.

Feferi crooned in pity. A slave, in love with her owner who beat her. “What quadrant did you love her in?”

“It vacillated, ma’am. She did, too. One night she wanted pale hands, the next night she wanted pitch thighs, neither of us was consistent.”

Feferi clucked. This poor dear had had her emotions hauled every which way by her owner, but Feferi doubted she would see that. Well, she wouldn’t see anything. A joke made in poor taste, Feferi had to admit, but a joke she giggled at internally anyway.

“You poor dear. You must miss her, then?”

Terezi took a shaky breath before murmuring her “yes ma’am.” Well, that could be dealt with. Feferi didn’t mind being a rebound, at the start. Open and comforting arms that Terezi could run to, and stay held in.

“Easy, sugar, easy now. What impressive loyalty! You must’ve been very good for her,” Feferi crooned, petting the side of Terezi’s face, which the other leaned into eagerly. Her blind eyes were tearing up but she wasn’t crying. Feferi made no mention of the many injuries coating Terezi’s body that were signs enough that this Lady Serket wouldn’t have acted like Terezi was well behaved.

Sure enough, the next thing Terezi said was, “Not, not as good as I could have been, ma’am. I wanted to be good for her, but I kept on flubbing it up.” A confession, told like that would be what sent Feferi away, leaving Terezi alone and chained in her little cubicle with her scars and bruises.

“Oh hush now dearie, I’m sure you did just fine. It sounds like you were getting a lot of mixed signals, why, anyone would flub things up! Now, Terezi Pyrope,” Feferi cupped Terezi’s chin with both hands and pulled her a little closer, tilted her chin a little higher, “will you be willing to show that impressive obedience and loyalty to me, as well? I don’t want to buy you if I’m going to be putting you in a situation you don’t want to be put in.” Terezi’s hands had lifted a little in front of her chest, cracked knuckles showing teal and chipped claws shaking at the intensity of Feferi’s words and their altered position.

“Yck-” Terezi spluttered at first, “Yes, ma’am, I w- will happily serve you, in any way you please.”

Feferi trilled, gladdened, and bent to kiss Terezi right above the bridge of her nose. Then it was a matter of paperwork, payment, and collection of the pretty slave before Feferi could scoop her up and carry her onto her own personal transport. It was heavily armored, twice the size that any personal transport would need to be simply for the extensive list of protective measures that were placed on it. It had been a good 90 sweeps since the last attempt was made on Feferi’s life, but that didn’t mean she could afford to be lax in her vigilance. After all, her very existence was the thing at stake!

“Now, Terezi,” Feferi crooned as she settled herself into the pilot’s seat, still carrying Terezi in her arms and thus settling her into her lap, “I’m going to take you home and get you all settled in. Don’t worry, plenty of my palace is above water, you’ll have ample space within my home to move about without having to swim.”

Terezi nodded, and Feferi turned to the control panel to set her transport cruising to her home. As she started the correct sequence of buttons, Terezi shifted on her lap, one arm bracing itself around Feferi’s shoulders and the other hand going to her hip, Terezi’s legs parting slightly despite being flung over the side of Feferi’s chair and Terezi’s head lolling to expose her neck to Feferi’s fangs. Feferi couldn’t just ignore the gesture, so she paused in commanding her transport and moved the hand that had been pressing buttons to support Terezi’s back, so that the hand that had been supporting Terezi could move to cradle her neck and gently draw it up to Feferi’s mouth. She kissed Terezi’s proffered neck leisurely, all lip and no fang, her arms encircling Terezi’s skinny body. She could hear Terezi’s breathing grow heavier as she kissed that vulnerable part of her. Feferi stuck out her tongue and laved at the black skin. Terezi’s whole body twitched as she did, her breath catching and then shuddering out as she settled in Feferi’s lap again. Feferi sealed her lips on Terezi’s skin and sucked very gently, too gentle to leave a mark, enjoying the way Terezi’s body shivered stronger as she did. But then she pulled back. 

“Terezi, sugar, you are ever so alluring, but there’ll be plenty of time for this after I get the transport moving. Hold on a moment, won’t you dearie?”

“Yes ma’am!” Terezi said, jolting again, still shivering.

“No need to feel guilty,” Feferi said simply as she returned her left hand to the task of setting the transport to go. “You’re being ever so good for me, Terezi, so eager! I do enjoy your enthusiasm, but- there!” The transport took off and Feferi leaned back in her chair, turning her attention fully back to the pretty woman in her lap, “But I needed to get us moving. It hardly seems fitting for us to enjoy ourselves in a transport when that transport is still inside the parking lot. Now,” Feferi lifted Terezi and held her up by the ass so she could grab Terezi’s leg with the other hand and pull so Terezi now straddled her. She left her hand on Terezi’s ass, bony as it was, and gave the back of her thigh a nice stroke as she grinned and said, “where were we?”

Terezi’s hands clenched minutely on Feferi’s shoulders, where they’d gone as Feferi moved her, and she bent down. Terezi hesitated before her lips met Feferi’s, and Feferi crooned at her. So unwilling to take the lead, only offering and awaiting to see what would be taken. Feferi closed the gap and kissed Terezi, Terezi kissing back now that she knew that’s what was wanted. Feferi kissed like she had all the time in the world, which she did, and crept one hand up from Terezi’s ass to stroke at her back, then sides, brushing her thumb firmly over Terezi’s grubscars as she kissed her chapped lips. Then Feferi crept her hand up to Terezi’s rumblespheres and found them very lacking. She was going to feed the shit out of this little cutie. Even small as they were, though, they were fun to grope, and Feferi did just that, squeezing and rubbing and rolling the small mound of flesh under her palm and fingers, kneading it up against Terezi’s chest and then letting it loll back into gravity’s hold before rubbing her palm sideways and stroking the fatty bit near her armpit while her thumb pressed against the bottom curve of the tit. 

Terezi’s hands were much less bold. One hand stayed on Feferi’s shoulder, while the other very chastely went to brush unsteadily against her grubscars on top of her clothing. Feferi didn’t push her. She did, however, break the kiss to tilt down and kiss the other side of Terezi’s neck. Terezi gasped and shuddered and cautiously moved her hand from Feferi’s shoulder to her hair. What a good girl! Feferi sucked gently against the hollow of Terezi’s neck and trilled encouragingly. She was rewarded with another full body shudder, and Feferi moved both hands to the backs of Terezi’s thighs. The ancient sea dweller was much, much larger than the woman on her lap, so her thumbs and fingers nearly encircled Terezi’s skinny thighs. 

Feferi pulled on those thin legs, grinding her crotch up between Terezi’s fragile limbs, and relished the sound of Terezi gasping. Feferi kissed and nuzzled her way from the crook where Terezi’s neck met shoulder and up to her ear, grinning. 

“How’s this feel?” Feferi asked sweetly, hands shifting up to Terezi’s ass and using that to grind her down even harder. Feferi could feel Terezi’s hands tightening, the one in her hand clenching harder than the one on her hip.

“Good, ma’am,” Terezi said, her legs moving so that she was grinding against Feferi’s crotch even without her hands helping Terezi along. Feferi crooned pleasantly, and her fingers went up to the hem of Terezi’s pants.

“Terezi, sweetie, you don’t have any particular attachment to these clothes, do you?” she asked. They were just the plain black standard papercloth of the vendor hall, but Feferi still wanted to double check.

“No, ma’am,” Terezi said, now rutting against Feferi entirely on her own. She moved her hand from Feferi’s hip to cling to her shoulders, burying her mouth in her own upper arm. Feferi chirred and moved one hand to cup the front of Terezi’s shorts, where she was already pitching a tent. 

“You really are just such a good girl,” Feferi praised, rubbing the bump before giving it a nice squeeze, which made Terezi lurch forward and cling to her hair and shoulders harder, gasping. Feferi then used her royal claws to shred the sides of Terezi’s papercloth shorts and flung the scraprags away. She did the same for the sleeves and side of Terezi’s shirt, and even before the black papercloth fluttered to the floor of the transport Feferi had her fingers in Terezi’s hair, pulling her head back so Feferi could kiss her again. Terezi, the precious dear, made the cutest noise into Feferi’s mouth, and with the hand not on Terezi’s head Feferi gripped and squeezed Terezi’s bulge. Terezi was needy and responsive to Feferi’s touches, which made Feferi giggle with excitement. 

“And you know, Terezi, I think good girls deserve rewards, don’t you?” Feferi asked, lips moving but a hair away from Terezi’s, skin brushing as she spoke. The teal woman made an impressive noise, all high pitched and wanting, so Feferi reached down and undid her own fly, then pulled out her tyrian bulge. Terezi scrambled closer, lifting her hips up eagerly, panting hard. It made Feferi want to laugh, so she did, and then kissed Terezi sweetly.

“So eager,” she cooed, guiding her bulge into Terezi’s nook. It was already warm and slick and fat with blood, the puffy lips and walls of her nook soft and inviting for Feferi’s bulge to crawl into. Feferi kept her fist firmly clenched at the base of her own bulge. She was much larger than Terezi, and thus her bulge would be larger than Terezi’s nook could naturally hold. After plenty of use and stretching, sure, Terezi might be able to fit her whole length and girth inside, but not that night. Feferi braced Terezi with a hand on her ass, and then, when she felt that she knew how far down Terezi could sink on her bulge without hurting herself, she lifted her fist from her bulge and gripped Terezi by her hips. She took it slow, watching Terezi’s reactions carefully as she lifted the smaller woman up and then brought her back down, staying off of the range of her bulge that she’d held in her fist. Terezi’s reactions were overwhelmingly positive and eager, so Feferi kissed her and picked up the pace a little, gradually increasing the force and speed. Her bulge twisted around excitedly in Terezi’s nook, glad to have someone to have to crawl inside of again. It had really been too long, and at the rate things were going Feferi wasn’t going to be able to drag this out very long. 

Feferi gasped and felt herself shiver all over as Terezi’s walls squeezed down on her bulge, and she chirred in arousal. “How you feeling, sugar?” Feferi asked, listening rapturously to Terezi’s labored breathing and the tiny noises she made with nearly every exhale.

“Good, ma’am!” Terezi cried, finally losing that tightly controlled veneer and acting on emotion and arousal. Feferi grinned and rumbled out a purr, her bulge coiling tight at Terezi’s words. 

“Excellent, because you are just so cute and so good, I really don’t think I’m gonna hold out much longer sugar. You’ve got me all excited like I haven’t been in a long time,” Feferi gasped a small “ah” as Terezi squeezed again, “really, Terezi, you’re doing just perfect- ah. Hah. I get the feeling you like being praised?” 

Terezi whined and twitched hard.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes, pretty girl,” Feferi said with a low chuckle, leaning in towards her ear again. “My precious newfound slave, you’re so good- ah!- good for me, you’ve got me going crazy over here,” Feferi ground Terezi down on her bulge a little farther, testing the waters to see if Terezi showed any signs of pain. She choked and clutched hard, so Feferi went back to the perimeters she’d already set. “I’m losing control like I haven’t in sweeps over you, eager little Terezi. There, dearie, yes, just like that, oh fuck, yes, squeeze your nook like that. Ohhh, you were very much the right choice, weren’t you sweetling?”

Terezi was shaking hard in Feferi’s hold and clinging to her like she was the last solid thing in an ocean storm, and hardly even a moment after Feferi started coming inside her nook she came as well, crying out as she orgasmed and digging her chipped nails into the hard skin of Feferi’s shoulder. She didn’t even manage to break the skin. Feferi, however, let her tyrian magic pulse and shot a quarter dose of Longevity into Terezi. Not enough to overwhelm her system with lifeforce, but enough that it would alleviate the pains in Terezi’s wounds and heal them, speeding the recovery of the larger injuries and eradicating the more superficial hurts altogether.

“Oh, there,” Feferi crooned, breathing hard, “there you go, just like that, there’s a good girl.” Feferi gently pulled Terezi off her bulge, tyrian and teal clinging to Feferi’s bulge and dripping a bit onto the cloth of her crotch, but Feferi hardly minded. She rearranged Terezi on her lap, letting her close her legs and cradling her back. Terezi was teary eyed and positively panting for breath, and Feferi smiled softly at her, despite that she couldn’t see.

“Well done, Terezi, you did so well,” Feferi praised before pressing a kiss to Terezi’s forehead. As soon as her lips pulled back, Terezi burst into tears.

“Ohhhhh, there there, shhh honey, easy now, there, easy, easy, ohh, you’ve had a hard time, haven’t you sweetling?” Feferi crooned at her, pulling her in for a hug. Terezi didn’t hug back, instead kept her arms pressed up tight against her own bare chest, two fingers scratching anxiously at the divit between her rumblespheres. She cried into Feferi’s breast, letting herself be held, and Feferi cooed at her and pet her hair and cradled her in her lap, entirely unfazed by the sobbing woman. 

“Yes, you’ve had quite the time, oh easy honey shh, it’s alright. It’s all alright now, I’m going to take good care of you, sugar.” Feferi patted her back encouragingly as she choked on a sob, and then with a hiccup regained her breathing through her heavy tears, “Yes, there you go, let it all out sweetling, there you go, there, sweetling, easy honey.”

Feferi held and pet and murmured sweet nothings for a while, but couldn’t neglect that Terezi had two trolls worth of genetic material in her nook and that needed to be remedied before adverse effects occurred. Nooks really weren’t meant to hold material for any longer than it took to get from a location of concupiscence to something to empty out in. Feferi gently scooped up the underside of Terezi’s knees and held her around the shoulders as she continued crying, and Feferi kept murmuring softly at her as she carried Terezi to the small ablutions block so Terezi could empty out and the two of them could clean off. Feferi’s fingers were gentle as she coaxed the material out between Terezi’s shaking legs and into the bucket below, which she then threw in her sylladex, and she was carefully soft as she cleaned off Terezi’s skinny body. She had Terezi sit on the toilet for that part, a warm rag held in her carefully manicured hand as she wiped off her sensitive nook and sheath. Feferi was significantly rougher with herself, cleaning herself off enough that she wouldn’t get uncomfortable before showering later, and then she tossed the rag into the standing ablutions stall and scooped Terezi back up. She cuddled the slave and crooned at her, praising her for doing so well and encouraging her to continue crying if she felt the need. 

“No rush, sweetling, you can cry as long as you want to, I’m right here, I’ve got you.” Feferi walked back to the control room and set Terezi on the chair. She curled up, the poor thing, drew her legs up close to her chest and held her arms close in front of her naked body, crying into a fist and hiding her face from Feferi. Feferi decaphcalogued one of her robes, the really fluffy one, and settled it about Terezi’s shoulders before gently hooking her fingers around Terezi’s ankles and pulling her legs from their huddled position. She helped Terezi into the robe, even scooping her up to pull the train underneath her so when she curled back in on herself she was swaddled in the fuzzy pink cloth. Feferi took off her decorative skirt and placed a new one on on top of her silky black leggings, removing the evidence of their tyrian and teal consummation. Then she was picking Terezi up again and settling her back into her lap as she sat in the pilot’s seat, crooning sweetly into Terezi’s hair, careful not to poke an eye out on one of those sharp horns. Terezi’s body was nowhere near tall enough for the robe to be anything other than excessive on her, her feet entirely swallowed by the bulky fluff, and the sleeves hung off her fragile arms like drapery.

“You are terribly cute, even like this, you know?” Feferi mentioned, thumbing away a trail of teal tears. Terezi hiccupped and tried to form a response, but Feferi just hushed her.

“Easy now, you don’t need to speak if you don’t feel up to it. Give yourself a little time, sweetling, there’s no rush.”

Terezi continued to cry for nearly the rest of the way to Feferi’s hive, calming down only shortly before their landing. During that time Feferi managed to get a glass and a half of water into her, warning of dehydration as Terezi sipped and had lingering hiccups from her weeping.

“Now dearie, you’ve had yourself quite the night, haven’t you!” Feferi said as she carried Terezi off the landed transport and in through the sky loft of her home. “Don’t worry honey, I know you’re probably running low by this point. You’re gonna have a block of your own, alright sweetling? Let’s get you settled and asleep, and I’ll show you around tomorrow evening, sound good?”

“Yes ma’am,” Terezi said hoarsely, obediently. Feferi kissed her between the horns and crooned at her.

“You sound as tired as you look, sweetling, let’s get you to coon.”

Feferi helped show her blind slave around her new block, then saw her slip into the sopor slime and smiled as she immediately went limp in the green goo. Feferi locked the block as she left, because while she pitied this poor dear she wasn’t fucking stupid. Show caution twice as often as trust, her darling moirail always said. She couldn’t wait to introduce him to her new slave, this was going to be terribly fun!

Besides, her dear sweet Eridan had been so stressed lately, and was even more perpetually single than Feferi herself. It could be fun to have Terezi help him unwind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh. I made a second part. Here, have more nasty porn.

The thing about being moirail to the empress was that Eridan did not have to rise for a single person unless he wanted to. So, hunched over his desk when the door opened, he merely leveled his pistol at the intruder, identified her, and then smiled and put the gun away.

“No rifle today?” Feferi asked with a giggle. She crossed the space between the door and his desk easily and bent to kiss him, which he returned as much due to routine as honest affection. 

“Harder to maneuver,” Eridan said, bored, and turned his attention to the curiosity trotting after his empress. “You really did,” he murmured. Part of him had always known that Feferi would one night bore of cuttlefish and barkbeasts and meowbeasts and domestic fowl. Part of him had been awaiting the night when she would take a troll as her new pet. He hadn't expected anything past that, but if he had bothered to hypothesize this would be about what he would have guessed. Young into her adulthood still, underfed, stunted, definitely frightened. If Eridan had to hazard a guess, he'd say she was eager to please and under-educated, too. 

Feferi giggled and pushed the pointy-jointed troll forward, and Eridan grabbed her by the wrist to haul her in front of him where he could examine her. Even sitting down, she was barely taller than him. “This is Terezi! She's awfully well-behaved,” Feferi said proudly, trailing claws through Terezi’s brittle hair. “Terezi, this is my moirail, Eridan.” The tonal shift between her speaking to Eridan about Terezi to talking to Terezi was huge, Feferi might as well have been speaking to a wriggler.

“The fuck is wrong with her eye?” Eridan asked, holding Terezi’s face by the jaw and moving it so he could examine her. She let him, indeed quite obedient, even as his meticulously maintained claws rested just below the delicate skin of her lower eyelids. 

“Her last owner’s brand,” Feferi said airily, walking over to sit down on Eridan’s desk, crossing her legs at the knee and propping her chin in her palm. “The poor dear, it's not something I can heal away.”

“So get rid of the eye entirely,” Eridan said simply, examining other parts of Terezi’s body now, which Terezi did nothing to protest. He watched her reaction to his suggestion and saw a brief flicker of resignation, maybe fear, but it passed and Eridan appreciated Feferi’s choice in whore. “It’s unsightly, Fef, I mean look at it. I wouldn't be caught dead with a slave bearin’ some other fucker’s brand; just carve it out.”

“I tried once,” Feferi said with a long sigh, “couldn't go through with it. You know how I'm loathe to hurt things outside of battle.”

Eridan chuckled and turned from the slave to Feferi, whose other hand he grasped and pressed a kiss to. “I know. I'll do it for you,” Eridan said, not bothering to pretend he didn't know that had to be one of the things Feferi wanted done while she was here. 

“You're the greatest,” Feferi said warmly, slipping down off the desk into Eridan’s lap, clicking their horns together affectionately.

“And you're the best,” Eridan said, simple and familiar as the rising moons. He could hardly remember the times when their moirallegiance was tumultuous, could scarcely recall the exhausting on and off, the drama (mostly his fault), the uncertainty, the adrenaline. Now, everything was familiar, warm, home, with Feferi. “Let's get to it now, then,” Eridan said, giving her arm a pat.

“Get it out of the way?” Feferi asked, sounding a touch teasing. Okay, so, yes, it had been a long, long many sweeps since the last time he had last gotten laid (the sweeps themselves were a blur, but Eridan felt distinctly the lack of another’s concupiscence in his life), and sure, maybe he was a little excited to make use of Feferi’s new plaything. He was still an adult who had his priorities straight, he wouldn't cut short time with his moirail just because he wanted a warm body bent over a bucket. But if she was offering...

Feferi scooped up her slave- whose name Eridan had already managed to forget again- as she stood, her decorative skirts swirling around her legs. Eridan bit back a comment about Feferi making her pets dependent on her for even simple things. 

“Her legs get shaky when she's nervous and she can't keep up,” Feferi explained, unprompted. 

“Our legs are, indeed, significantly longer than hers. She is also blind,” Eridan said mildly, falling into step next to his best friend as they walked to the medbay. His ship was larger than any other personal ship in the empire, staffed by him alone with the help of only his computer system. It was an honor and a respite that Feferi gladly gave him. While his body didn't show the first wrinkle of age, a pro to having the Empress’s Touch fall on him once a sweep or so, his mind was wearing thin with the exhaustion of his many millennia alive. It was more than time for him to take a century or two of vacation from being an admiral, an adviser, a soldier, a tactician. 

Eridan set up the fold-out operating table and Feferi strapped her slave to it with a croon and words of reassurance while Eridan searched for the tool he wanted. Its last use had to have been around a thousand sweeps ago, so he knew he'd have to do some digging. When he did find it, he sterilized it and felt a ping of amusement at the fact that yes, it still did just look nigh-identical to an ice cream scoop. Just a little more, well, clinical in nature. 

“It's alright, Terezi, it'll only hurt a moment and then it’ll be done with,” Feferi was saying behind him. So _that_ was her name. Feferi had pulled up a chair and was sitting near the head of the table, stroking Terezi’s bangs as she cried, silent but looking panicked. “You’ll hardly feel it, I promise.” Feferi turned to Eridan as he approached the two of them again. “Should we knock her out? I know it just takes a second but she’s terribly frightened.”

“Waste of anesthesia,” Eridan said uncaringly. He gripped Terezi’s chin- despite her head already being braced- and looked her over idly. Maybe she could’ve been pretty, if she weren't still recovering from obvious mistreatment. At least she wasn't bruised anymore, Feferi had described her initial state in detail and Eridan wasn't about that.

“Hold your eyes open as wide as they go,” Eridan ordered. Terezi fearfully complied, still crying with tiny, almost inaudible hiccups. 

“It'll only last a second,” Feferi repeated, cooing at her. She'd barely finished the sentence before Eridan had the tool in the socket and scooped the branded eye out. Terezi only had time to cry the raw, hoarse start of a scream before Feferi sent a half-shot of Longevity into her and the wound sealed, pain going with it. 

“There, now,” Feferi praised, taking a handkerchief out of her sylladex and dabbing blood from the empty socket. Hardly any had slipped out. “You did so well, it's over.”

Eridan kissed Feferi’s temple and went to clean and squirrel away the medical tool back in its place. He popped the eye into his mouth, crushing it with his tongue against the roof of his mouth instead of chewing, and enjoyed the taste of raw trollflesh, even if it was just an eye instead of real meat. In the meantime, Feferi undid the brace on Terezi’s head.

Eridan returned to the operating table, leaving the wrist restraints as they were, as Feferi dabbed at Terezi’s tears. “Now Terezi, you're a good girl for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes ma’am,” Terezi croaked out. Curiously, Eridan groped her crotch through the skirt Feferi had dressed her up in, all gaudy pinks and blues and golds.

“That's right, you are! I don't think there's anything else you could possibly want to be!”

“No ma’am,” Terezi said as Eridan rubbed her groin, not rough or over-eager but certainly not subtle. “I only desire to please you.” Eridan was reluctantly impressed by how steady her voice was despite the remaining tears and the way her legs were lifting, spreading. 

“And you do! You're such a good and eager girl. Now, you're going to take that excellent behavior and be a good girl for my moirail too, okay?” Feferi stroked Terezi’s cheek and smiled sweetly, but Eridan knew far better than to think he had anything to be jealous of. “You're going to make him very happy, aren't you, sugar?”

“Yes ma’am,” Terezi said. Her voice was shaking but she didn't stutter. Impressive. Feferi giggled and bent to kiss her, her mammoth hairdo obscuring the sight of either of their faces for a moment. Then Feferi turned to Eridan and her smile turned from saccharine to old. Old and familiar and still playful.

“I know you wanna fuck her on the operating table,” Feferi said, coming to give Eridan a hug and grin conspiratorially. 

“You know me well,” Eridan said, not protesting a whit. He hugged her back and kissed her briefly.

“While you have fun, I'm gonna go poke around in your kitchen.” She grabbed Eridan by both cheeks, eyebrows raising with preemptive disdain. “If I find mold anywhere, you're getting your ass served to you on a silver platter.”

“If it's clean, can you serve me something else on that platter?” Eridan asked, glad he'd had the foresight to clean up a bit after Feferi had first gushed to him about her new purchase. 

“I'll make pecan pie,” Feferi said with a giggle, knowing it was still one of Eridan’s favorites. “She likes it when you praise her,” Feferi informed him as she let go and moved towards the doorway.

“Well you two must get on like a hive on fire, then,” he commented idly, attention turning back to the troll strapped to the operating table. 

“Be gentle with her!” Feferi called over her shoulder right before the door swished shut, leaving Terezi alone in the room with Eridan. She'd managed to stop crying, and her shivering was more subdued now. Good. 

He slid his hand up under her skirt, following the bony leg up to a similarly bony hip. No underwear, easy access for Eridan to just bunch her skirt up and stick in his bulge. How thoughtful of his moirail.

“Do you remember my name?” Eridan asked, voice oozing with nonchalance. 

“Eridan, honored,” Terezi said. Voice tight, not necessarily a bad thing. _Could_ possibly be from arousal.

“‘Sir’ is fine,” he commented as he slid the fabric up her legs and then laid it over her belly.

“Yes sir.”

“And you like being praised, Terezi?” He sat on the edge of the operating table, the very foot of it, and wondered if perhaps he would still be too tall.

“Yes sir.” Oh god she sounded so hopeful, no wonder Fef thought she was just the cutest damn thing. Eridan filed that away for the future. Terezi might, after gaining some confidence, learn to use Feferi’s easy tweaks against her.

For now, however: “Use my name every now and then. When you’re feelin’ particularly good, if you can remember.”

“Yes sir,” Terezi said before gasping, straining against the restraints on her wrists and arching her back. Eridan had lowered his mouth between her thighs and lifted a leg by the inside of her knee, easily moving the smaller troll so he could press his lips to her nook. Her legs twitched, one held in his hand and the other hooking over his shoulder. He kissed her nook, lazily to start, lips languorous and slow. Then he stuck his tongue in and her body twitched again, gasping in a way that made Eridan’s earfins flutter. She got wet quickly, her bulge unsheathing fast enough that Eridan had to readjust, letting her leg hook over his other shoulder so he could pin the bulge away from his hair. He kept at it, sucking and licking at her nook until she was sopping and her breathing was ragged, her shivers no longer from fear. Or, at least, in the greater part no longer from fear. He certainly wouldn’t mind if she remained at least somewhat afraid of him.

“A quiet whelp,” Eridan commented mildly, sitting up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, rolling his shoulders so that his back popped.

“My apologies sir!” Terezi all but shouted, her body jolting and shivering with fear anew.

“Something to work on,” he said, like he didn’t care one way or the other. And really, he didn’t. But it did give him a certain satisfaction to have her wet _and_ scared. Just a little, though- she was Feferi’s toy, after all. “Do you think you’re prepared for my bulge?”

Terezi’s hips jerked up and she gasped again, “Yes sir!” Eridan chuckled and undid his fly, pulling out his own bulge and giving it a touch of the attention it was seeking. How cute, how eager this little whore was.

He crawled up onto the operating table, dwarfing her and casting her in his shadow, and grinned hungrily at her, brushing at his mouth again to get at the dregs of teal stuck to his face. “Let’s test that theory.”

Eridan pushed his bulge into Terezi’s nook, keeping his speed steady and even as he was met with further and further resistance, not stopping until the root of his bulge met the lips of her nook. She started gasping for air through pain about three fourths of the way through, which was fairly impressive all things considered, and actively started squirming- a minute struggle but a struggle nonetheless- right before he hilted. She was still straining against her restraints even when he stopped and paused, tears in her eye(socket)s and breathing like it was particularly difficult for her.

“Were you prepared for my bulge?” Eridan asked lazily, feeling his tip starting to twist and coil in the more spacious back of her nook while his base was firmly stilled by the tight walls of muscle around him.

“N-Not, as much as I had thought sir.”

Eridan barked out a laugh, then rolled his shoulders. “Let me know when you’re ready for me to move,” he ordered airily, remembering Feferi’s order to be gentle with her. So instead he kissed her, having to hunch in order to get his lips down to hers thanks to the difference in their size. She kissed back, ever-eager, still trembling yet still trying. He pet her sides and vulnerable belly, fondled her tiny rumblespheres and slid fingers into her hair, cupping the back of her head. She could neither resist nor reciprocate, pinned beneath him, legs stretched taut around his much wider hips and arms strapped to the table he fucked her on. But she did do her best: remembering to make little eager noises, now, or perhaps aroused enough to forget her silence. He could feel her growing looser around his bulge, slicker, until finally she began begging when his mouth was otherwise occupied with her neck and jaw.

“Please, Eridan, fuck me, please fuck me sir!”

God, okay, yeah, Eridan might have to keep tabs and make sure Terezi didn’t take advantage of _him_ down the road. Fuck, if that wasn’t the sweetest sound he’d heard in a long while. He started slow, gentle with Fef’s plaything and pleased with her begging, her shivering, the way she twitched and flushed beneath him.

“God, but you are a pretty little chirpfowl when you sing,” Eridan mused, rolling his hips languorously as his bulge twisted and coiled inside the wet heat of her nook. The hand not threaded in her hair he slid beneath her back, straining her arms, certainly, and forcing her to arch off the operating table a stretch. Her legs clamped around his hips tighter, struggling for balance, for leverage, and Eridan breathed against her ear, his fangs close to her delicate skin. “You like being praised, right? So let me tell you just how _sweet_ you sound when you’re begging.”

“P-please sir, please sir,” Terezi gasped, her bulge squirming against her own skirt and belly, trying to sneak down Eridan’s pants only to be thwarted by the too-small space and his too-large bulge. “Please, please fuck me, Eridan, pl-lease sir it feels good.” Her litany of pleas were exactly what he wanted. He kissed the hollow of her jaw and began to thrust faster, his bulge pushing and stretching at the walls of her nook, lubrication leaking teal and violet out the base of the opening. 

“ _There’s_ a good girl,” he hissed, pulling her into him a little too hard and causing her to yelp at the strain on her arms. He sunk down lower again, the angle difficult but he knew Feferi would rail his ass if he gave her back her pet with a dislocated shoulder.

“Thank you, sir, thank you Eridan, please, please, please, fuck, please, please,” Terezi begged, sounding more desperate and reverent, like a frantic prayer, and Eridan absolutely soaked it up. He fucked her harder and harder, until the operating table began to squeak beneath them, until her begging dissolved into gibbering nonsense, until he was coming inside her and reminding himself not to bite, not to lodge his teeth in her shoulder and draw blood, not to sink his fangs into the too-thin flesh and scrape the bone, not to mark what wasn’t his. She came as well, her nook too small to hold all the genetic material inside while his bulge was still in, and slurry spilled down in much the same trail as the lubrication had trickled earlier, flowing down her taint and between the halves of her bony ass. 

Eridan pressed his forehead to her shoulder, panting for breath, and slowly slid his arms out from around her and pulled his bulge back, the appendage retreating into its sheath. He patted her face, twice, brisk but nothing hard enough to sting. “Good girl.”

As he undid her wrist restraints, he admired how truly little she had struggled against them. Her wrists showed only the faintest coloration of teal rawness beneath her dark adult-grey, he saw no chafing whatsoever, and probably part of the strain had come from him. Once freed, Eridan lifted the whore off the table and settled her roughly on her knees on the floor, spreading her legs with the toe of his boot and decaptchaloguing a bucket to clatter on the floor loud enough the slave winced.

“Empty out,” Eridan ordered calmly, nudging the metal between her legs, and she gripped the rim of the pail and diligently did just so, spreading the folds of her seedflap so the material could leak from her down into the bucket. The sound of slurry hitting metal pinged something in Eridan, something old and carnal and satisfied.

He captchalogued the bucket and grabbed her by the wrist/forearm (sometimes it still caused him humor, how much larger he was than these newly-molted trolls) to haul her to her feet.

“Keep up,” he ordered, turning and leaving the room the way they’d come. He had a space roomba that’d come in and clean the slurry from the floor and sterilize the operating table for him, he didn’t need to concern himself with it. Terezi staggered after him, her gait faltering and lopsided. He walked as he always did: with perfect military precision, the familiar, millennia-old rhythm of left, left, left right left, and his boots sounded loudly against the metal flooring. Even blind, she would not lose him, unless her teetering caused her to fall behind.

It didn’t, though, because the whore was eager to please and could handle a little discomfort between her legs. Eridan walked to the kitchen, which he smelled before he heard. Feferi was making pecan pie, the absolute dear.

“Smells wonderful, Fef,” Eridan praised in greeting, and Feferi turned to grin and giggle at him.

“Wasn’t she good?” Feferi asked, kissing his cheek familiarly and stooping down to check over her blind slave.

“You made a good choice in plaything,” Eridan agreed. Feferi scooped her pet up and spun to him, rolling her eyes fondly.

“There’s no need to be snide.”

“It’s what she is. There’s no need to pretend she’s something she isn’t.”

Feferi kissed him again and clicked their horns together. “Go wash your hands.” Eridan did as he was bid and Feferi turned to Terezi, cooing, returning to her wriggler-speak, “Now Terezi, were you a good girl for my moirail?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“You make him happy?”

“I- tried my best, ma’am.”

“Well, let’s ask then. Eridan, she make you happy?”

Eridan huffed through his gills and gave a gruff, “Sure.”

“Oooo, you _were_ a good girl for him! Now, you hurt anywhere?”

“No ma’am.”

“Sore?”

“A little.”

Feferi kissed Terezi’s forehead. “I suppose that’s only to be expected.” Feferi brought Terezi to the sink and kissed Eridan’s forehead too. “You managed to control yourself,” she said, her voice flipping back to normal, low and warm and teasing.

“I can do that sometimes,” Eridan said, drying his hands and stepping to the side so Feferi could set Terezi down and have her wash her hands too. The sink was a touch too big for her, but this ship _was_ built with Eridan’s proportions specifically in mind. “‘Sides, it’s rude to break other people’s toys.”

“Maybe you should get your own,” Feferi suggested, “You get so cranky when you don’t get laid for sweeps on end.”

“Too much of a hassle,” Eridan dismissed with a wave, “I’d like the fuckin’ without the constant maintenance, keepin’ an eye to make sure it stays out of trouble, and parsin’ somethin’ for it to even _do_ on my personal cruiser.”

“Then go to brothels more often or something! Whores are friendly!”

“And breeding grounds for diseases.”

“The regulations I have set up regarding prostitution are _perfectly_ safe, thank you!”

“Your regulations are without flaw- I remember, I helped write them. It’s the people who don’t actually follow those regulations that end up getting sick an’ passin’ it on.”

“God, Eri.”

Eridan kissed her cheek, knowing her exasperation was born as much from love and familiarity as it was dissatisfaction with his behavior.

“I don’t mind your sloppy seconds, though.”

Feferi chuckled, a huff of air out through her nose and fluttering gills. “And I suppose I’ve been looking for excuses to come visit you more often anyway.”

“You never need excuses, Fef. You of all trolls; never.”

Feferi clicked their horns together with a giggle. “I know!” She scooped Terezi back up and began walking towards the door that led to the recreation block. “Let’s go somewhere more comfortable while the pie bakes, mm? You can tell me all about how that webcomic you were reading ended!”

“Oh, that? The ending was fuckin’ shit,” Eridan said bluntly, keeping pace with her, ready to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah. Hi. Have my nasty porn.  
> I might write a second chapter I might not it really depends.  
> 


End file.
